


And promise to shine for me

by Lolistar92



Series: Fighting evil by daelight [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (oh god this is so hard), Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Angst, Battle, Beach Sex, Coming In Pants, Dark Moon!Baekhyun, Dirty Talk, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fainting, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Intercrural Sex, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Manhandling, Public Sex, Runes, Saving his love with daelight ~~~, Seduction, Senshi!Jongdae, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Soulmates, Sun Prince(ss)!Jongdae, X-EXO, inappropriate use of magic, magical transformation, some cringe please prepare yourself, star crossed lovers, thigh riding, trysts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Baekhyun whistles, leaning back on his hands as he stares down at Jongdae with lidded eyes. “There you are, princess.”“Stop calling me that!” Jongdae demands, one glove clad hand pointing at Baekhyun. “Now, give up before I am forced to fight you! Return the soul energy that you stole, Baekhyun!”“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun asks, almost playfully. “If you want me to stop, why don’t you make me?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Fighting evil by daelight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659277
Comments: 32
Kudos: 192





	And promise to shine for me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. For various reasons, I am rewatching Sailor Moon (90s version). And then I had this absurd idea of classifying each EXO (12) into the senshi. And then I was like, Dae is my Sun --- why not create a sun kingdom with a sun prince? AND THEN why not take a page out of Sailor Moon and have Jongdae's soulmate, Baekhyun, become brainwashed and a servant of the Red Force???????????????????? Amazing thought process, loli, I am proud of myself. 
> 
> EXO-K (X-EXO) are Dark Moon/Red Force, EXO-M are the remaining senshi guarding Jongdae. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this headcanon :'D 
> 
> Thank you to Hunnie as always for cheering me on and Twitter for jumping on board so fast. 
> 
> Title are lyrics borrowed from Chen's 'My Dear'
> 
> And a huge huge huge thank you to [Cosmicmilktea ](https://twitter.com/Cosmicmilktea) for creating this moodboard!!! Please check them out!!!

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae yells, dismayed to see the damage already caused. 

Baekhyun smirks. “Late, aren’t you, princess? Go ahead and transform for me. I’m feeling pent up tonight.” 

Jongdae knows he’s being goaded. Baekhyun’s black crescent moon practically gleams in the pale moonlight, one arm over his knee as he perches smugly over the lifeguard tower. He is clad in a black suit, a face chain decorating his face, made from material that keeps him connected to the Red Force. His pale hair looks white against the reflection of the moon and the beauty of his image makes Jongdae’s heart clench. That he has to fight his brainwashed lover like this -

But Jongdae doesn’t have time to hesitate. The shore is already filled with fainted people. Baekhyun had been the one to call him here, invading his dreams and crooning to meet him by the sea, alone. And foolishly, Jongdae had come without a word to his members. He expected Baekhyun’s mischievousness but assumed it would be targeted at him and not to the innocent people taking a midnight stroll with their friends, their partners. It makes Jongdae’s heart sting in betrayal at how easily he’d fallen into Baekhyun’s hands, now forcibly backed into a corner. He has to save these people. 

He has to transform. 

“By the power of the Sun! Resilient Lightening!” Jongdae shouts, thrusting a hand in the air. His bracelet glows in an array of colors for a moment before the warmth of magic overtakes him, teal lightning encompassing his body.  
  
No matter how many years he undergoes the transformation process, he never gets used to the feeling of being displaced from time and space, body forced into movements to accommodate his ‘armour’. Between one blink and the next he stands in front of Baekhyun, in his battle attire. 

Jongdae’s battle outfit is crafted by the energy of converted sunlight, a thread so fine that it took years to make enough to clothe one warrior. Knee high deep purple boots clad his legs while a white iridescent bodice shapes his torso perfectly, accented with a sun brooch that sits on the center of his chest. Golden, glittery shorts that cut off high on his thigh complete the outfit while runes travel up his mostly bare legs, starting from his ankles up to his hip. His black hair turns blond, a thin gold diadem resting on his forehead.

His outfit did what Jongdae needed it to do and he had gotten over his embarrassment years ago. 

Baekhyun whistles, hands leaning back as he stares down at Jongdae with lidded eyes. “There you are, princess.”

“Stop calling me that!” Jongdae demands, one glove clad hand pointing at Baekhyun. “Now, give up before I am forced to fight you! Return the soul energy that you stole, Baekhyun!” 

“Why would I do that?” Baekhyun asks, almost playfully. “If you want me to stop, why don’t you make me?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath, trying to still his too fast heart. It’s always like this. Seeing Baekhyun, even as a puppet for darkness, brings back floods of emotion. 

“Baek, please,” Jongdae tries first. He always, always tries. “Don’t make us fight.”

Baekhyun loses his smile, face contorting into something unreadable. He stands up before leaping down, the meters between the tower and the ground meaning nothing to him. 

Jongdae gasps as a haze of light engulfs Baekhyun for a second. Between one blink and the next, Baekhyun stands before Jongdae, slender fingers wrapping around Jongdae’s wrist and tugging with a tight grip. 

Jongdae doesn’t even struggle, falls into Baekhuyn’s arms even though he knows this is all fake on Baekhyun’s end. Baekhyun’s free hand falls around Jongdae’s waist, bringing Jongdae closer until they’re pressed chest to chest, Jongdae’s head over Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“If you don’t hurry, _princess_ ,” Baekhyun’s deep voice mocks cruelly into Jongdae’s ear, breath hot and making Jongdae’s skin tingle in hyperawareness, “they’re all going to die. Their energy is stored in my earring. Destroy it and you save them.”

Jongdae fights against the small trembles that wrack through him, every part of him aching to just fall limp into Baekhyun’s arms. He can’t. He has to save these people, the people Baekhyun is hurting. Jongdae refuses to let a single person die from Baekhyun’s inflictions, wants Baekhyun’s conscience to be clear when he gets his lover back. 

It’s what makes him gather his lightening up. His runes glow and Jongdae can feel Baekhyun’s smirk. 

There is a phantom touch, what feels like lips against his cheek, before light engulfs Baekhyun again. Jongdae has to close his eyes and the hand he thrust up to grab Baekhyun’s earring meetings nothing but air. 

“Come on, Jongdae. Fight me.” Baekhyun’s hair billows as concentrated light engulfs his body in a powerful aura. He floats in the air, looking like a fallen angel as he hovers above them bathed in white. Bits break off from the energy surrounding him and form orbs, hovering around Baekhyun’s head. 

If there was ever an incentive to fight, it’s Baekhyun lifting his arm and throwing the orb at the unmoving body of a young lady. 

Jongdae taps into his power, lets the lightning consume him. He leaps forward, crossing the distance in a second and grabbing her body and leaping away. 

“Don’t bring them into this!” Jongdae yells, anger making his lightning crackle. 

“But I love seeing that spark in your eye,” Baekhyun teases, tossing an orb up and down in his hand before he launches it again. 

Again Jongdae coats himself in his lightning, running forward and knocking the orb away into the sea with his arm. The dense energy isn’t without mass and Jongdae’s forearm immediately throbs in pain, the heat and heavy weight taking effect. 

He can’t stay on the defensive. He’ll lose. Jongdae needs to protect these people but Baekhyun has nothing to lose. 

“ _Beneath the sunlight,_ ” Jongdae sings, tapping into his core. His runes glow and lightning discharges around him. “ _Radiant your brilliance and shine for me_!” 

The energy collates into a singular focus that Jongdae focuses on willing it to manifest. Between one breath and the next, Jongdae holds his scepter. It stands taller than him, a gold so effervescent it reminisces the sun. At the top where most of the energy is stored is a gleaming golden halo, spiked out to look like the rays of the sun, five colorful gems spinning in orbit. If his members were here he could unleash the full power of his sun scepter. But he doesn’t need them. He only has to stop Baekhyun, not destroy him. 

He refuses to think of how his scepter had radiated when eleven gems had been at the heart of it. 

“We’ve barely even started and you’re bringing out your trump card?” Baekhyun asks, sounding bored. He floats in the air, even has the gall to lazily spin upside down while Jongdae reorients himself. The scepter takes a lot of energy which is why it is better when his members are with him. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to stop you,” Jongdae promises, before gathering his lightning in his feet and leaping up to meet Baekhyun. The use of his lightning along with the scepter momentarily has Jongdae feeling lightheaded but he pushes through, moving to reach Baekhyun. A powerful push and Jongdae meets Baekhyun in the air. 

“Now you’re talking,” Baekhyun grins. He stops spinning, spreading out wide and letting more orbs manifest around him, his own halo of weapons. “Come here, princess.”

Baekhyun attacks first, the orbs flying straight at Jongdae. With a swing of his scepter, Jongdae sends a charged bolt at the incoming balls halting them in their tracks. Jongdae grits his teeth through the pulses of energy he can _feel_ being wrenched out of him to fuel the attack. 

“Come on, Jongdae, you can do better than that!” Baekhyun croons, the orbs of light spinning above his head and transforming into spears.

“No!” Jongdae shouts as Baekhyun launches the spears at the beach. 

With a cry, Jongdae uses one hand to swing his scepter back, gathering his energy. 

“Sun shield!” he yells, using the reflection of the moonlight in the water to form a twenty meter shield across the beach. Moonlight is just transformed sunlight but they are still degrees apart. It’s a weak shield but it does it’s job, shattering when the spears reach it but also taking the spears with it. 

“Such a benevolent little prince,” Baekhyun mocks. “Are you going to save the others at the expense of yourself?” Light gathers at the tip of his finger, a tiny halo of light no bigger than a ring. 

With a flick of his finger he launches it at Jongdae. 

Jongdae bites his tongue, refusing to cry out in pain as the tiny ring of light grazes his rib, body vulnerable after that feat. The ring slices through his armour and reaches the skin underneath, drawing a paper thin trail of blood. 

Jongdae knows Baekhyun could have hit him straight on, could have aimed for his heart if he wanted to. Jongdae’s armour might be strong enough to withstand physical blows and magical attack from an regular foe, but Baekhyun isn’t any _regular_ foe. Baekhyun has just as much power as Jongdae does, probably more with how Jongdae struggles to fuel his sun scepter, a needed advantage against Baekhyun’s dark energy. 

He supposes it’s lucky that right now Baekhyun’s only motivation is to toy with Jongdae. 

Jongdae forces himself to push those thoughts aside. With his other hand Jongdae uses his magic to concentrate on the energy around the balls surrounding Baekhyun. Lightning speaks to him even at the most molecular level and Jongdae spares what ounce of concentration he has to magnetize the orbs. 

Jongdae lets out a mighty cry, willing the orbs to attack Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun laughs loud and merry, as if he is actually having fun dodging the orbs. He flits through the air, weaving around the congregated energy, not even bothering to wrestle back control. Jongdae gasps in exertion as he forces the orbs to follow Baekhyun, trying to get the orbs to hit his ear. Experience forces him not to shy from his attacks and Baekhyun seems to revel in being forced to exert his energy, forming shields and new orbs to combat when they get too close. 

Light is Baekhyun’s domain, he could take them back. Instead he plays, only flicking them into the sea when he has no choice. 

It gives Jongdae the time he needs to build up his energy. Black dots appear in his vision but Jongdae blinks past that, past the feeling that his core has become a black hole, letting his body envelop in a golden aura. 

“Sun Spiral Salvation!” Jongdae cries, channeling his power into his sun scepter. It glows almost too bright to look at and Jongdae locks on his target, releasing the energy in one powerful blast that manages to knock him back. 

Jongdae struggles to keep his eyes open, watching as Baekhyun’s face morphs first into surprise and then to glee. The moon seems to come alive behind his silhouette, the light glowing magnificently around Baekhyun as he concentrates it into a physical shield, using it to try and block Jongdae’s attack. 

Jongdae can feel the resistance, knows Baekhyun is concentrating fully on his shield. 

That is why, despite his screaming body, Jongdae forces his lightning to activate, cloaking his body while bright light masks his movements. 

In the next blink he manifests behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s head whips around in surprise but Jongdae is faster hand shooting out and grabbing the black gem dangling from Baekhyun’s ear. The clasp breaks before Jongdae can tear Baekhyun’s ear, and Jongdae has the gem in his hand. 

He’s seeing double of Baekhyun. 

The sun scepter disappears from his hand, unable to stay connected to Jongdae’s drained core. 

Baekhyun still fights the beam of light, teeth gritted as his aura glows white, finally putting his full energy into his defense. His face screws up in frustration before shouting something Jongdae can’t hear past the white noise in his ear. Jongdae watches as his sword manifests, the once gleaming white blade tainted a deep red. Baekhyun fights the energy blast with one hand the other reaching for Jongdae.

But it’s too late. Jongdae uses the last of his energy to call lightning into his fist. With a crack, the gem is obliterated, the soul energy returning to its victims. 

Jongdae can spare only a half smile at his success. He catches Baekhyun’s widening eyes just as Jongdae feels something snap inside him. The glow surrounding his runes dulls down before flickering, the energy dissipating rapidly. Jongdae’s armour starts to fade in and out, an afterimage appearing as he struggles to stay in his transformed state. 

And Jongdae falls. 

He can barely feel it. He is completely weightless as his consciousness starts to slip. Survival instincts force him to keep a thread linked to his core, to keep his armour on. If he falls from this height without his cloak, he’ll die. His half lidded eyes barely registers the black of the water fast reaching him. Danger blares somewhere in the back of his mind but it’s smothered by fatigue. Jongdae closes his eyes. 

Just before blackness takes over he feels familiar arms wrap around him. 

The next thing Jongdae knows is the heat of lips on his. Jongdae’s lips feel like alighted nerves, so sensitive despite the pillowy gentleness with which he is kissed. He can’t help but moan softly, lips parting instinctively. 

A tongue takes advantage of the pliant give, sneaking past Jongdae’s lips and into his mouth. Jongdae mewls in pleasure when the tongue coaxes his, playfully. It feels so good, it has the tips of his fingers and toes tingling with pure sensual pleasure. 

But it’s more than just that, Jongdae realizes. 

Energy. 

The kiss is transferring energy into him, he can feel it. Each pulse of energy makes Jongdae aware of the phantom ache emanating from his depleted core, slowly soothed away as more energy is given to him. It makes him more aware of his body overall. He realizes he’s being cradled in someone’s arm, that warmth is slowly suffusing back into his flesh with each gentle touch. He can feel sand under his back, the solid ground keeping him from floating away into the soft, demanding kisses. 

Jongdae finally finds enough strength to flutter his eyes open, unsurprised to see Baekhyun’s half lidded ones staring back. 

He closes them again, moaning louder when Baekhyun tilts his chin back, the kiss turning from gentle playfulness into domineering aggression. The energy transfer follows suit, the heady cloudy touch of energy poured into him transforming into pulsating waves Jongdae can’t escape from. 

Jongdae gasps, swallowed by Baekhyun, squirming as his body comes alive under Baekhyun’s control. His body thrums as energy surges through him, nerves singing as he’s stimulated completely from the inside out. 

Baekhyun is impervious to Jongdae’s writhing, just holds tighter, switching his grip until Jongdae is lying down. Baekhyun crawls on top of him, one leg in between Jongdae’s bare thighs as he holds Jongdae down, hands grabbing Jongdae’s wrists and pinning them above his head. 

The kiss turns dirty after that, Baekhyun’s knee inching up closer and closer until it reaches Jongdae’s groin. 

Jongdae’s moan is loud and wanton as he arches up, lifting his hips to grind against Baekhyun’s thigh, hard cock aching. 

Finally, Baekhyun pulls away from Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae pants, desperately gasping for air as Baekhyun kisses down the side of jaw, flicking Jongdae’s earring before he continues down until he reaches Jongdae’s throat. 

“Selfless idiot,” Baekhyun scolds, biting down hard on the skin above Jongdae’s adams apple, forcing his head back into an arch. “You're _mine_ , you’ll die when I say you can.”

Jongdae whimpers at the flashes of pain from Baekhyun’s sharp teeth, body pulsating at the energy Baekhyun has infused into him. 

It’s _Baekhyun_ ’s so his body recognizes it, opening up greedily to refill his exhausted reserves. But it’s also tainted energy, unable to be absorbed in Jongdae’s pure channels and forcing his body to thrum as he fights to take what he can. 

“Say it,” Baekhyun demands, nipping up until he can bite Jongdae’s jaw, hands tightening on Jongdae’s wrists. He uses just enough power that Jongdae can feel it even through his armour, making Jongdae whimper, hips instinctively bucking at the sweet throb. 

“Yours,” Jongdae aqueices easily. His eyes flutter open again, greedily taking in Baekhyun’s body haloed by the moonlight. “Stupid, stupid, asshole, you’re mine too. I’ll save you,” he vows.

“You’re not exactly in a position to be saving anyone,” Baekhyun mocks, but it’s gentler this time. He loosens his grip on Jongdae’s wrists, and Jongdae immediately takes his chance to wrap them around Baekhyun’s neck. 

He should struggle, he knows. But he is desperate to have Baekhyun, anyway he can. 

Wordlessly, their lips meet again. Baekhyun’s grip shifting to Jongdae’s hips, fingers clamping down harshly in the dip, making Jongdae keen into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

One arm comes around Jongdae’s waist the other around his back and then he’s being lifted. 

It makes him moan sharply, the pressure on his groin becoming firmer as he’s perched on Baekhyun’s thigh. “Fuck me,” Jongdae demands breathily. 

“Can’t, princess.” Baekhyun taps Jongdae’s ass, the tip of his finger moving down to where the hem of Jongdae’s short digs into his thigh. It’s unmovable, even by Jongdae’s own hand. He’ll have to untransform.

“Don’t,” Baekhyun says sharply, hands wrapping around Jongdae’s throat. He doesn’t press down but the heaviness of his palm has Jongdae gasping, arching closer to Baekhyun. His dark eyes are uncharacteristically serious as he stares down Jongdae. “If you let go of your transformation, I can’t give you energy without your human body being tainted.”

Jongdae whimpers, hips swivelling in desperate search of relief. His cock throbs inside the confines of his armour unable to feel the full warmth or breadth of Baekhyun’s thigh, only the sense of pressure.

“Okay. Like this. But I need you,” Jongdae shamelessly begs. “Please. Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun’s eyes hungirly rove over Jongdae’s body, making Jongdae blush. “Begging already?” Baekhyun says, but it seems absentminded. Baekhyun’s hands trail over Jongdae’s flank. They pause briefly to thumb over the smooth scar of Baekhyun's attack, healing already. But the area is still sensitive, makes Jongdae hiccup on a moan as he fights between arching away or into Baekhyun's touch.

Baekhyun moves away on his own, lifting his thumb smeared with blood up to his lips. Jongdae watches entranced as Baekhyun's pink tongue laps it up. 

"You taste so sweet, princess," Baekhyun says hungirly, making Jongdae’s eyes snap up to see the dark desire in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Jongdae feels a blush on his face but resolutely ignores it, leaning forward to lick across Baekhyun's cheek, tongue cutting open on Baekhyun's face chain. 

"Then devour me," Jongdae whispers, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes the invitation eagerly, kissing Jongdae and coaxing Jongdae's tongue into his own mouth. He sucks the blood, wound already closing, hand fisted into Jongdae’s hair to get deeper. His aura manifests for a quick second and a jolt of energy goes through Jongdae. 

Jongdae keens at the sensation, moaning helplessly as Baekhyun's tongue laves over his. He arches closer when Baekhyun's hands go down his hips and finally landing on the bit of flesh he has access to - Jongdae’s thighs. 

“Ngn!” Jongdae moans sharply when the tip of Baekhyun’s finger traces a rune, sending a charge of energy into it. It’s more direct than the kiss, makes Jongdae’s entire body erupt in desperate need. He breaks from the kiss, shouting, “Baekhyun!”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” 

Baekhyun coaxes Jongdae to grind on his thigh, fingers digging hard into Jongdae’s flesh and leaving bruises. His kiss swollen lips pepper over Jongdae's mouth catching any stray gasp or moan even as he amps up his touch, gripping Jongdae's thighs with such intensity it makes his cock pulse in need.

Jongdae’s vulnerable on his thighs because he needs his runes exposed to absorb energy from the sun. In turn, it makes him unbearable sensitive, magic almost like a livewire when his runes are activated. Baekhyun knows this, uses that knowledge now as his thumbs caress Jongdae’s inner thighs in a way that has his legs twitching, instinctively trying to close. 

“None of that,” Baekhyun scolds, even though Jongdae can’t close his legs with Baekhyun’s thigh in between. It doesn’t stop Baekhyun from slapping the inside of Jongdae’s thigh, making Jongdae yelp and then grind down, cock throbbing in tandem with the sting. “I’m not done playing. I’ll tell you when to close them, when I’m ready to fuck your thighs.”

“Baek!” Jongdae moans, hands combing through Baekhyun’s long silver hair and getting a firm grip to tug him into another filthy kiss. 

“You’re so naughty, princess,” Baekhyun pants against his mouth when he pulls away. “That desperate for me?”

“Always,” Jongdae whimpers, sincere, against Baekhyun’s kiss swollen lips. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and Jongdae watches as something uncertain flashes in those dark orbs. But just as quick as its there, it’s gone. 

“Then turn around,” Baekhyun demands. He doesn’t wait for Jongdae to obey, manhandles him until he’s on his hands and knees, thighs pressed together. 

Baekhyun’s entire body is a length of heat on Jongdae’s back, a familiar one that makes him ache. The feeling makes him lock his hands more firmly. Their trysts have been going on for months and even though all they may be are dirty fucks, Jongdae treasures them because Baekhyun always comes back a little softer. Jongdae knows Baekhyun is just as addicted to this as he is and if this is the only way Jongdae can have Baekhyun right now, he’ll take it. 

“You got lube?” Jongdae asks, turning his head over his shoulder to catch Baekhyun’s eyes roving the curve of his ass. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun huffs, blowing a strand of sweaty hair from his face. “There are only two ways we ever meet, after all.”

Rather than get caught up in feelings that statement evokes, Jongdae shakes his ass. It’s frustrating that he can’t free his cock, won’t be able to get directly stimulated on any of his erogenous zones. 

But Jongdae’s okay with that. As long as it means he gets to see, hear, feel Baekhyun get taken apart because of him. 

“Hurry up,” Jongdae demands, impatiently. 

That gets him a smack to his thigh. Jongdae makes a muffled sound of surprise and pain, glaring at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shrugs. “I wanted to spank your cute little ass but my hand might break.”

“Pervert,” Jongdae sasses, anticipating the smack on his thigh. They’re light ones nothing more than noise and a bit of sting. 

Baekhyun leans over Jongdae stifling a giggle into his shoulder which draws a smile from Jongdae. Like this, Jongdae can almost pretend the dark moon crescent doesn’t rest on Baekhyun’s forehead. 

“Glutton,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s throat, but Jongdae can already feel the movement behind him, knows Baekhyun is getting out of his own pants. They’re nothing like the ones he’d have if he were to transform into a senshi but Jongdae’s thankful for that. 

And then Jongdae’s thoughts stop short, gasping sharply at the cold, thick slide of lube between his thighs. Baekhyun’s long fingers slather up the insides of Jongdae’s thighs fucking into the space of them as if he’s trying to prep Jongdae’s hole.

It makes Jongdae burn, embarrassment and want combing together. It leaves him feeling weak-kneed, his thighs hypersensitive to Baekhyun’s touch. 

“So tight, princess,” Baekhyun moans into his ear, tongue poking out to flick Jongdae’s earlobe, catching his earring. 

It makes Jongdae muffle a small moan, his entire body walking a razor thin line of need. “Baekhyun,” he pleads. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says softly, and then Baekhyun’s fingers are gone, repositioned on Jongdae’s hips. 

A warm, wet, cockhead nudges against his thighs. 

Jongdae whimpers, head ducking down as his face flames red, thighs tensing as anticipation runs through him.

“Loosen up for me, baby,” Baekhyun says. The endearment sends a jolt through Jongdae. Jongdae has to swallow back the ‘hyung’ that sits on the tip of his tongue. Not for this Baekhyun. 

Through a shuddery breath, Jongdae obeys, crying out as Baekhyun takes the opportunity to thrust forward. 

The sensation has Jongdae’s thighs instinctively tensing again and Baekhyun moans loudly behind him. 

For the first time Jongdae realizes they’re out in the open. His eyes snap open, looking around for anyone that might be witnessing this, but they’re alone, in what looks like a secluded corner of the shore, no cityscape behind them. 

“No one sees you like this except me, princess,” Baekhyun says gruffily, hips snapping back before fucking in again. 

Jongdae shakes, arms barely keeping him upright as Baekhyun starts to put his weight into his thrusts. Each fuck in has Jongdae’s cock throbbing inside his suit, desperate for any pressure, any stimulation. The way Baekhyun fucks him is too erotic, his heavy breaths panted into Jongdae’s ear, hands cruelly gripping his hips as he picks up his pace. It makes Jongdae feel used but at the same time has him absolutely light-headed from a different kind of pleasure, knowing how good Baekhyun feels with him. 

His flesh is so sensitive it makes Jongdae’s body tingle with the friction Baekhyun creates fucking into him

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae mewls, head hanging between his arms, lidded eyes watching as Baekhyun’s cockhead pokes through the flesh of his thighs. 

It’s getting tiresome to keep his thighs tensed but it’s worth it for the way Baekhyun jackrabbits into him, desperation starting to pour out of him. 

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun moans. 

Jongdae’s head shoots up, a gasp escaping his lips. Had Baekhyun just said his name?

“Again!” Jongdae demands, finding strength to tighten his thighs further. The slick glide, the friction of Baekhyun’s cock fucking his thighs makes Jongdae moan, almost unheard under Baekhyun’s groan of pleasure. 

“Fuck! Jongdae!” Baekhyun cries, hips losing their rhythm.

Jongdae pushes his hips back as best as he can. “Cum for me, Baekhyun. I order you to.”

Hot lust spears through Jongdae’s gut as Baekhyun shudders, hips stuttering into fast, short thrusts before finally stilling. Jongdae moans as warmth erupts all over his thighs, Baekhyun cumming hard.

Jongdae does his best to milk Baekhyun, tensing and untensing his thighs while Baekhyun keeps his cock inside Jongdae. Finally, Baekhyun pulls away, falling to his ass on the sand. 

Jongdae isn’t much better. His exhausted legs finally give in and Jongdae gently lowers himself to the ground, curling up with a whimper as his cock pulsates inside his suit. When he gets home he’s going to jack off so hard -

Hands grab his waist. Jongdae yelps as he’s manhandled up and back, heart leaping as he’s positioned in Baekhyun’s lap chest to back. 

“I’m not done playing,” Baekhyun pants into Jongdae’s ear. He spreads Jongdae’s legs fingers scooping the hardening cum trailing from Jongdae’s inner thigh to his outer. He presses his fingers hard into the runes as he sends a burst of energy into Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s body instinctively arches, head nearly knocking into Baekhyun’s as he throws it back, a scream of pleasure leaving his lips. His thighs part further off their own accord, as if that will magically allow someone to touch his aching dick. 

“That’s right, princess. Such a whore for me,” Baekhyun whispers dirtily into Jongdae’s ear. "Remember when I tore your little uniform right off you? Should I do it again? Use my light to cut down the seam of your beautiful ass?"

His hand comes down over Jongdae’s shorts, massaging over the bulge there with feather light pressure. Jongdae’s hips buck even though he can’t _feel_ it, desperate for touch, ears burning at Baekhyun's dirty words. 

“Baekhyun, Baekhyun,” Jongdae cries as Baekhyun’s energy consumes him again, sending him straight into the high that he’d barely come down from. “Oh, please! Stop teasing me!”

“I love teasing you,” Baekhyun says, kissing across Jongdae’s jaw until he can kiss Jongdae. It’s an awkward angle but Jongdae is willing to contort to any angle if it means he can kiss Baekhyun while Baekhyun palms him. 

Jongdae breaks the kiss with a sharp cry, Baekhyun’s hand pressing down firmly over Jongdae’s groin. "You trust me, don't you foolish princess? Want me to cut your little panties, free your cock?" 

Baekhyun's fingers glow with hot energy for a second, sending waves of hot arousal through Jongdae.

"Yes!" Jongdae begs shamelessly, thighs straining to part further.

"Too bad," Baekhyun giggles mischievously. "I like you desperate like this."

The glow disappears but Jongdae can't spare a second for being disappointed, Baekhyun's hand returning to palm over Jongdae's groin. In his battle armour, there is barely a bulge and Jongdae feels humiliation sting inside his gut as Baekhyun mocks him for it, fingers cupping where Jongdae's balls are but unable to actually fondle them. 

The pressure is right and wrong at the same time. There is no stimulation but the steady weight of Baekhyun’s hand is the perfect way for Jongdae to swivel his hips in small circles, massaging his confined dick and getting a different type of pleasure. 

Baekhyun continues to massage the area until Jongdae's breath progressively starts to stutter moans hitched on every inhale and exhale. 

“Look at your thighs, princess,” Baekhyun croons. “Covered in cum, practically fucking yourself into my hand. What if I were inside you? What if I were keeping you warm on my cock? How desperately would you beg then?”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae moans, humiliated at Baekhyun’s words but all the hotter for them. 

The encounters when that happens, when Jongdae gives in - they flash before his eyes, burning him hotter. He’s so close, the energy inside him doing what Baekhyun’s hand can’t, stimulating his nerves and making him feel lightheaded all over again. 

Jongdae moans softly as pleasure courses through his body, the strong steadiness of Baekhuyn’s chest behind him, arms around him - it’s all too good. Jongdae is quickly lost in the sensation, surrendering sweetly for Baekhyun. 

“You keep saying you’ll save me,” Baekhyun whispers, other arm tightening on Jongdae’s waist. “But what if I don’t want to be saved? What if I’d rather have you caged up for me? Completely trapped, completely _mine_.”

Jongdae’s heart stutters just as his gut tightens, cock pulsating once, twice before he cums inside his suit, back arched and crying out into the night air. His orgasm seems to last forever as Baekhyun sends small charges of energy into Jongdae. 

“Please, too much,” Jongdae tearfully begs, limp in Baekhyun’s arms. His thighs are closed trapping Baekhyun’s hand between his legs, but it doesn’t deter Baekhyun. He sends another cruel pulse that has Jongdae hiccuping on a sob, arms clutching Baekhyun’s desperately. 

Finally, Baekhyun stops when the last bits of Jongdae’s orgasm have been wringed out of him. 

Jongdae’s chest rises and falls rapidly as his body comes down from it’s high, Baekhyun’s fingers still tracing over Jongdae’s runes. 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, doesn’t let go of Jongdae. But there is no more energy being poured into him, and there is a suspicious feeling that almost feels like a kiss being placed on the crown of his head. 

Jongdae’s frantic pants tone down to slow, measured breaths as he lays in Baekhyun’s arms. 

Baekhyun holds him tight, both arms around Jongdae’s waist, head on Jongdae’s shoulder, cheeks pressed together, as they stare out to the black sea, the moonlight covering a thin line down, leading to them. 

They don’t talk. Tears prickle Jongdae’s eyes but he refuses to let them fall. He takes the warmth that he can.

He already feels like he’s stolen the moment for too long, almost expects it when he hears a sharp cry of, “Jongdae!”

Jongdae’s eyes screw shut in frustrated pain as he feels Baekhyun withdraw.

“And that’s my cue, princess,” Baekhyun whispers, a feather light kiss to his cheek before he straightens up, dragging Jongdae with him.

Minseok, Lu Han and Zitao are running towards them and Jongdae recognizes the moment they realize who he is with. 

Even though it’s a taunt, Jongdae’s eyes still flutter shut when Baekhyun cruelly grabs his chin, placing an exaggerated kiss on his lips before he leaps up. 

Jongdae only barely catches the slight fumble Baekhyun does in the air before a black portal opens up behind him and Jongin comes through. Jongin spares him an impassive glance before he gathers Baekhyun in his arms, carrying him through the portal. 

Before Jongdae can even open his mouth, both are gone. 

An ice spear flies by as the portal becomes nonexistent. Jongdae refuses to admit he’s thankful for the miss. 

“Jongdae! What the fuck!?” Minseok yells as soon as he gets near.

He’s already transformed, pale blue uniform and ice white hair a stark contrast to the dark of the night. Lu Han and Zitao aren’t in transformation, but the look in their eyes has Jongdae shrinking back, as if they’re ready to unleash their powers on him. 

“I saved the day?” Jongdae tries to explain himself. 

Three pairs of eyes flicker down to his cum covered thighs. 

Jongdae sighs. “Just, get me to Yixing ge. I overspent myself.”

It’s Lu Han that throws a hand over Zitao’s mouth, stopping the dirty joke. 

“Come on,” Minseok groans, easily carrying Jongdae into his arms despite Jongdae’s protests. “Tell me the full story on the way. By the Sun Goddess, what a troublesome prince.”

Despite himself, Jongdae can’t help but hear the teasing way Baekhyun says ‘princess’ ring through his ears. 

Determined not to cry, Jongdae holds tighter to Minseok. “Come on, let’s get the team together. I think I know where they are.”

Baekhyun and his other members have been taken from where they belong, by his side, for too long. 

Maybe, finally, Baekhyun realizes this too. 

Because Baekhyun had spent their last few moments together tracing the name of a city into Jongdae’s thighs. 

  
  
  


{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! ;D I might come back to this verse because I enjoyed writing it so much! :)


End file.
